


Pensieri sospirati al vento

by Duchessa712



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Introspection, Movie: A Game of Shadows, Relationship Study, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Sherlock Holmes visto in relazione alla sua relazione con Irene Adler durante il film Gioco di Ombre.Simza/Holmes solo da parte di Simza.Dal testo:"Pensa che non abbia capito ma non è così, in questo caso ha capito molto più di Holmes e sa che qualcuno si farà male."
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Simza Heron/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	Pensieri sospirati al vento

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, io amo Sherlock/Irene, e la sua morte mi ha davvero uccisa. Tuttavia non ho deciso di romediarvi, quanto di usarla come punto di partenza attorno a cui catalizzare alcune riflessioni di Watson riguardo il suo più che complicato amico.

Pensa che non abbia capito, ma non è così. In questo caso, ha capito molto più di Holmes e sa che qualcuno si farà male. Molto probabilmente sarà Simza, perché Holmes si è già fatto male e non è ancora guarito. Watson dubita che guarirà mai. 

-Holmes-. Si interrompe perché non sa cosa dire. Non sa neanche se sia suo dovere dire qualcosa.  
Sherlock lo guarda e nei suoi occhi c'è qualcosa che non ha mai visto prima: lacrime che alla luce della luna luccicano come i diamanti.  
Tace perché per la prima volta è sicuro che ogni singola sillaba pronunciata sarà superflua.

La preoccupazione però cresce. È una determinazione nuova quella che vede nel suo compagno. Una determinazione data dalla volontà di vincere quello che non è più un gioco, ma un folle piano verso la vendetta. Con la coda dell'occhio vede Simza sorridere. È il sorriso di una giovane donna innamorata, di chi spera in un lieto fine con qualcuno di simile a sé.

Il fazzoletto è volato in mare, ma la Regina è ancora al sicuro. All'opera Simza ha guardato con curiosità quel piccolo oggetto che sembra essere così importante. Watson si chiede cosa accadrà alla foto che si trova a Baker Street. Si chiede cosa accadrà al suo amico una volta sconfitto Moriarty, quando non avrà più la salvezza del mondo a impedirgli di pensare. Simza, ovviamente, non è la soluzione.

Simza è qualcuno di cui Holmes avrebbe potuto innamorarsi, forse, in un altro tempo o in'altra vita in cui non fosse mai esistita La Donna e il Re Boemo non avesse mai chiesto il loro aiuto.  
Ma Irene Adler è esistita e adesso è morta. Ha voluto giocare scoprendo troppo le carte e ha pagato le conseguenze. E per questo Holmes li sta facendo viaggiare da un estremo all'altro dell'Europa, sta muovendo mari e monti. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che sta cercando di ditruggersi.

-Non respira! -. Bastano due parole a mandarlo nel panico. Non è pronto a perderlo, a vivere una vita noiosa e priva di stimoli. Non può sconfiggere Moriarty da solo, Irene Adler merita di essere vendicata. Simza lo guarda disperata, come se lui avesse tutte le risposte, come se l'intelligenza di Holmes, per riflesso, contaminasse anche lui. Sta per dirle che non è vero, che non sa cosa fare, che Sherlock Holmes è stato battuto solo da una donna che si è lasciata ingannare dal suo stesso datore di lavoro, che è il Professore che stanno combattendo, che ha cercato di ucciderli tutti e poi.... - Il suo regalo di nozze! -.

Lo ha riportato dalla morte al mondo dei vivi, ha giocato a fare Dio e si chiede se non sia lui l'egoista. Si chiede se, per una volta, Holmes non avrebbe preferito perdere e arrendersi.  
Gli basta guardarlo per capire che non è così, che con Holmes il dolore e il lutto sono più potenti della droga, alimentano la determinazione, come fa l'ossigeno con la fiamma di una candela. La candela prima o poi si spegne, ma è qualcosa a cui non vuole pensare. 

Simza è a disagio in quel vestito elegante e il bianco rende tutto più solenne. Le braccia di Holmes la mettono a suo agio. Lui è abituato a ballare, conosce le mosse. Ha ballato per tutta una vita seguendo i passi di una ladra che gli è sempre fuggita fino a quando non ha più potuto correre e nemmeno allora l'ha potuta avere.  
-Che cosa vede? -  
-Tutto... Questa è la mia condanna-.  
-Ma non vede quello che cerca-. No. I ricci castani e gli occhi verdi che sta cercando in ogni donna su cui posa lo sguardo sono sempre della tonalità sbagliata. 

Sono sul parapetto. Sa cosa sta per succedere e non può dire che sia una sorpresa: Holmes voleva vendetta e non ha dubitato nemmeno per un attimo che l'avrebbe ottenuta. 

Renée è morto e Irene Adler e stata vendicata.  
Simaza piange accanto a lui la morte di un amore mai sbocciato e di un fratello mai più trovato. Non sa perché gli torni in mente la foto che adorna il salottino di Baker Street. Forse perché, alla fine, in quel gioco che gioco non è più stato Irene Adler è stata la vittima più innocente. È morta per amore e per amore è stata vendicata. Non ha il coraggio di dire a Simza che il suo è stato un amore mai nato e che Holmes non avrebbe mai potuto darle il suo cuore. - Non è stato per Renée e per il bene di tutti che ha fatto ciò che ha fatto, vero? -.  
-No, è non è stato nemmeno per me-  
-E allora per chi? -  
-Per qualcuno che ha amato e che gli è stato portato via-  
-Una donna? -. Simza lo guarda disperata mentre anche l'ultima illusione si infrange come uno specchio trattato con malagrazia.  
-La Donna, l'unica Donna-.  
Perché per Sherlock Holmes non è mai esistita un'altra e solo adesso può dire di aver capito il vero amore che li ha legati. 

Le sue parole volano fino alle orecchie di un uomo seduto in disparte. Sorride e chiude gli occhi bagnati di lacrime mentre si porta le mani al cuore. -Ti amo, ti ho amata e ti amerò-. Non ripeterà mai più queste parole e spera solo che lei le abbia udite.


End file.
